Usagi Snowfall
Usagi, also known as Bunny on occasion (as well as Unagi, much to her dismay), is a transfer student at Balamb with hopes of one day becoming SeeD and living her dream life. She used to be found in Lolita fashion, typically Classic, but due to recent events she's decided to dress more appropriate for battle (because losing an expensive dress or two to bloodstains tends to really kill one's desire to dress up.) She can typically be found hanging around the dorm area, loitering around in the lobby, or around the stage area of the quad. On rare occasions, she goes to the secret spot in the training center. "If you want something, go get it! Otherwise you don't want it bad enough." "Well it's not like we have a choice, right?" "I can't bear the thought of a life at the sidelines. Sure, it's safe, but it's boring, not to mention depressing. I would rather be in danger every minute of my life than sit in a safe location, looking out a window for the rest of my days. Screw that!" Personality Generally cheerful and polite. Can be snobby, but mostly keeps it to herself. Very determined, has an almost iron will. Can appear very ditzy, but isn't actually stupid. But she's not a genius either. She's also somewhat OCD about some things, and has a mild obsession with guns (shotguns, in particular) that isn't apparent on the surface. Lately though, due to certain events, she's generally been under a large amount of stress, causing her to be a little less than chipper and sort of rude. However, her determination and inner strength has not been completely affected, thankfully. She's also been getting used to the taste of failure. She tends to be easily swayed by the opinions of her friends, unless they hit a nerve or a subject that she's passionate about. In times when her friends are divided, she tends to try to listen to both sides and get everyone to agree with what she thinks is right (though it tends to fail, lately). When she is confused and doesn't know what to do, she just does what the nearest ally is doing. However, usually the nearest ally she wants to follow are either Faust or Cody, and most of her friends don't seem to like either of them. Character History She's a new transfer student from Galbadia Garden. She was born and raised in Deling City from a fairly well off family (As in, somewhat rich). Her main dream is to travel. Travel everywhere, see everything, explore. She's not content with a boring life. In fact, she'd be travelling the world right now if it weren't for her parents forbidding her to be a freeloader on their bank accounts. And what occupation sends you all over the world and generally puts you in a favorable position for employment if you do well? SeeD of course. Though, before she settled on her main dream and goal, she cycled through many others, which were all shot down by her parents. Her only rule is to not live a boring life, but her parents plans for her were, well, boring. However, at this current moment in time, she avoids going too deep into that topic, despite being generally open with her thoughts on other topics. For whatever reason, she has a fairly big fear of her friends leaving her behind, which is probably most of what's pushing her forward through recent events. Suspicious Admirer (Personal Mission) After a friend of hers found a boyfriend, and her other friend had a crush in pursuit, Usagi started to get jealous of them. Apparently something... Sinister, felt this. Geist was a monster posed as a human, obsessed with trying to make Usagi his own, for various reasons. Usagi and her friends defeated him once, but not thoroughly enough, as he arose again and tried to plan their downfall at a later date. He had been creating a mimic of Usagi that basically required her soul to complete. Many things happened during the final battle with Geist, but they came out on top and killed him once and for all.. Description Usagi is thin and fairly lightweight (aside from all the layers of clothing she wears). She's not terribly strong, but has a somewhat good amount of endurance, coupled with her iron will she's able to push her limits fairly easily in that category. Key Items *'Journal' - A black frilly hardback book. Can be found in her dorm, in Cody's dorm, in Faust's dorm. Generally wherever she leaves it. Has her journal entries in it, some drawings, and other personal things. *'Phone' - A pink phone with an annoying ringtone. Usagi almost always has it on her person, unless it's been taken or dropped. *'Shotgun: Surma '- Her favorite shotgun. Typically left on her bed, as she sleeps with it, it is currently sitting on Cody's sofa. Surma means Death. Achievements *Transfer to Balamb *Make friends *Go on first mission : Mermaid Tears *Develop a crush on a guy *Gain a stalker *Defeat stalker *Get self in deep shit *Lesbian haircut *Make Learah cry *Make Cody cry *Achieve first kiss *Make Lumi act like a bitch *Cause Learah to leave Balamb *Miss a tank with a rifle at 5 feet away *Get blackmailed *Get 1-hit-KO'd How to contact Usagi's got her phone on her at all times and thus can be texted and called. She also has emails forwarded to her phone, to reply to similar to text messaging. Relationships Donnelly- Her first friend at Balamb. They're pretty much BFFs by now, sharing membership of their very own Rose Society (along with Lumi, too, of course) as well as other interests in fashion and possibly gossipping about men. Lumi - An old acquantence from Galbadia Garden, they've quickly become a dynamic duo. Usagi thinks of Lumi as the sidekick, despite typically being the one following behind Lumi whenever they go places. Usagi likes to help Lumi with I. Magic, and Lumi has promised to help Usagi with Restorative Magic. Usagi typically has Lumi stay over at her dorm room. Learah - Usagi and Learah got into a fight over Learah's opinion on Usagi liking Cody. Eventually, Learah left Balamb. Cody - Usagi isn't entirely sure how she feels about Cody right now. She had been getting irritated with what was perceived as his lack of care for her, then he convinced her otherwise, and now she's back to wondering where he's been lately. Willow - Usagi is under the impression that her and Willow are really close and have each other's backs. What she doesn't know though, is that Willow thinks Usagi has abandoned her due to lack of communication. And because of continued lack of communication, Usagi will continue to not know there's an issue till it's too late! Marcus - One of Usagi's closest friends currently. She usually agrees with whatever he's saying, though of course there are exceptions. Usagi thinks his vocabulary and overuse of said vocabulary is strange but endearing. Faust - Usagi's almost always around Faust lately. It seems most of Usagi's friends and possibly acquantences and strangers probably think they're dating now, but technically they are not (despite what Lumi may say after blackmailing them). Usagi still can't seem to choose between Faust and Cody, which makes one wonder if she has the brain damage. Lucien - Lucien is Usagi's new roommate, and an old "acquantence" from before she left her home in Deling. In general she feels awkward around him because of his excessive need to show off, and the fact that her parents tried to force her into a marriage with him. Theme Song http://grooveshark.com/s/Katitsya+Kolo/3Pqw06?src=5 thumb|300px|left|Korpiklaani - Palovana (Inner Fire) thumb|left|300px|Korpiklaani - Viima (Icy Wind) thumb|left|300px|Battle with Geist Category:Students Category:Student